


pride

by vvelna



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvelna/pseuds/vvelna
Summary: Dan paints his face for Pride.





	pride

**Author's Note:**

> this is a poem rather than a fic, but hopefully that's ok. i wasn't going to write anything for this fest bc i didn't have an idea and didn't think i'd have time. then this happened.

The paint goes on, the paint comes off—  
cheek red where he keeps revising,  
skin bearing the burden of his indecision.

The paint goes on, the paint comes off.  
Got to be perfect, pristine.  
Neat rows of vibrant color  
serve as a signal—  
Here I am, just like you.

The paint goes on, the paint comes off.  
 _Dan, are you almost ready to go?_  
Fingers shaking just a little.  
Breathes deep. Steadies his hand.

The paint goes on. The paint stays.  
The lines aren’t perfect.  
Neither is he.  
 _Alright, let’s do this._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
